warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Shelly.
NOTICE:Either READ the messages at the top of this page or expect to be flamed when you ask me to make you something and you don't fit the requirements. Arichive:[1] [2][3][4][5][6][7][8][9][10] Re: I hate you. Go away. I'm sorry, I cannot hear you over the sound of my level 100s kicking your butt. http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lu9dmvtRiZ1r1shus.gif Whatever, Shelly. Ahem. I concede. House beats anything I could ever say. some goodness for your empty talk -smears this everywhere- 07:17 Mon Feb 4 my music is not bad 07:25 Mon Feb 4 8) Heya Shelly, just popping in to say that the badges arrived, and ilu so much they're so freakin cool. 8D 23:25, February 4, 2013 (UTC) (also Danielle Derpface? >:c) 23:46, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Oops I mighta forgot...did confuse mum though XD But yes I love them they're awesome~ 23:49, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: avmalkfnalknfalkfalknfakfnlkasflkavmaclka cl clkansfkaflkanflkafnsvaslv avckasv I WANT THIS I WANT THIS RIGHT NOW WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME WITH THIS?! Oh, hi I win, dear Shelly. Psst Hey, since you kinda forgot about Leafstorm, and it's been over a week since you reserved it....I kinda stole him from you. Can I have the file so it's easier to fix? ouo don't shoot me please Re: Your attempt has failed. 20:17, February 21, 2013 (UTC) xcf send the xcf to supernub@hotmail.co.nz thank 22:18, February 22, 2013 (UTC) (never mind I'm withdrawing I don't have the patience for this x.x) 01:13, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Buzzardstar Hi! This is KnightsofaRound, from Charart. I'm currently making Buzzardstar's Starclan Charart, and I am wondering if I could get the hex codes for his stripes, base coat, and belly color? If so, that would help out tremendously. Thanks! 00:04, March 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: Buzzardstar Hello again! Yep, those hex codes for the undercoat and stripes will be great. Thanks again! 04:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Wut Get out of my closet. >:| Hi I found this, and thought you might like it. ouo Re: Chat Lol, there you go! 18:48, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Re:Images I know, I just figured that out like thirty seconds ago. xD *Took me like a long time* 06:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Oops. ouo 06:55, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Please... Just curious... why can't "anons" have user pages? I mean, we're all technically anonymous to each other, so it's not really fair that you can have one. Please don't ban me, I'm not a troll, I'm a true Warrior cat lover, I enjoy writing fanfictions, but I'll admit that I'm too young for an account... please, don't judge me, I'm not 8. I believe I'm mature enough to join, but law doesn't think so. I'd love to contribute to your awesome wiki- I love the charart, and your site is so accurate that I go to it for nearly all of my Warrior cat needs. I just can't bring myself to put 1999 for the year I was born in the joining box... please, don't report... I won't bother you any more if you don't want me too... but I'm just saying. Ask me anything about the Warriors series, and I could answer it correctly. I'm not a fake. Please believe in us "anons"! Some of us may be trolls, but I and several others aren't one of them. The whole point of a Wiki is that anyone can edit it. I mean, I'm anyone, you're anyone, your best friend or great-grandmother is anyone... None of us are accurate at all times, but even when an unwanted "anon" who cares about Warriors makes a point or edits a section, it is either ignored or disapproved. And maybe they aren't right... So, in conclusion, I'm sorry about my rant. I still have another year to go before I can join Warriors Wiki, FanFiction, DeviantArt, etc. ... but just please think about us "anons" at times. Thank you, Shelly, and anyone else for taking the time to read this. It's way too big, I know, but that's how I write. xD Sincerely, Mossyfire (a.k.a. Mossy!) 22:09, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RANT OVER Thanks Thanks for replying... God, I feel so bad about ranting... I tend to do that a lot at times. But I understand. I admire you, along with many other users on this Wiki, and thanks for considering even answering. I've learned my lesson a few times on here... hehe. Maybe I'll see you again in a year. Bye for now! <3 The Mosseh 22:17, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi What is this I don't even. Well, the new thing is that they actually confirmed it was real, instead of just a leaked image or fake images or shit like that. I saw that^ on Pokemon Smash last night. Bug off. ._. Song for Midnight I think I know a song that suits Midnight best. Try "Paridise Lost" by Hollywood Undead. Shuckle* (talk) 00:58, April 14, 2013 (UTC) StarClan Kit Hey, I saw the StarClan kit Chararts. They're very good! I love them, they'll be very useful. 00:50, April 21, 2013 (UTC) oh Thanks for ruining the Final for me Shelly god ;w; 11:56 Sun Apr 21 I just need to tell you this Saw what you did to Darkfrost. Thank. You. .:*Silstar*:.